bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HQDominator/Highest Possible REC in Brave Frontier Global
Intro The other day, I was curious as to what the highest each stat could possibly reach, so I decided to figure that out one by one. It's Recovery's turn today! FOREWARNING: I do not have all of the units mentioned in this blog. If someone else has them and has gotten the spheres mentioned in this review, go ahead and test it out! The unit who can reach the higest REC in the game is Dawnbearer Juno-Seto, not only because she has the highest REC in the game but because of her Extra Leader Skill. Her base REC stat at Oracle and max imp is 3677. (To explain the math, her REC will always be multiplied by 1.00+ another number because 1.00=100% of REC. Every 0.01=1%.) Max REC First, I'll add the spheres. Sky Orb and Dragon Eye, so a 130% boost to REC. Now, I'll add the leader Skills. For this test, double Lycanthrope Randolph leads will provide the highest REC boost when BB gauge is over halfway full. For the Leader Skills, I will assume that Juno-Seto's BB is more than halfway full. When these conditions are met, both leader skills boost REC by 100%, so together it is a 200% REC boost. Now it's time for Juno-Seto's Extra Leader Skill, which boosts REC by 150% when her HP is at 1%, which for this test, she will be. Additionally, Juno-Seto will have a Tablet of Healing Lv.7 Elgif, which boosts REC by 100%. There are a myriad of BBs, SBBs, and UBBs that boost REC, so if I don't pick the highest one's for this next part, please correct me! As of this moment, Inferno Princess Alice has the highest REC boosting UBB at a 300% increase and Radiating Grandeur Paris has the one of the highest REC boosting SBBs at 130%. Finally, if you activate Juno-Seto's Overdrive, she receives a 100% boost to REC. This makes the calculation 3677*11.1='40,815'. For those who became lost in the calculations here is what I did. 1 base + 1.3 Spheres + 2 Leader Skills + 1.5 Extra Leader Skill + 1 Elgif + 3 UBB + 1.3 BB + 1 OD buff = 11.1 (a 970% boost to her base Recovery.) Conclusion: the highest REC that is currently obtainable in the game is 40,815. REC to ATK Now, just for fun, let's convert that into ATK. NOTE: THIS IS NOT A MAX ATTACK TEST. THIS IS SEEING HOW MUCH ATK THIS REC COULD TURN INTO. The spheres will be Sky Orb and Dragon Eye. The leads will be double Randolph for a 240% boost to ATK and 200% boost to REC. Libera and Alice will be on the team as well as Herculean Ultor for a 200% ATK boost. After Alice's UBB is used, Juno-Seto will enter Overdrive mode. Juno-Seto will have the Demonic Life Lv. 5 Elgif on, which gives a 100% boost to REC and ATK when her HP is less than 50% full. For this part of the test, we will assume that she has 1% HP and a full BB gauge. Libera DEF and REC by 120% with her BB, converts 50% of REC into ATK with her SBB, and converts 100% of REC into ATK with her UBB. Alice boosts REC by 300% with her UBB and Ultor boosts ATK by 200% with his SBB (for 1 turn.) Brute Elixir, Gleam Stone, and Titan Elixir will be used as well for a 100% boost to ATK. A max imped Oracle Juno-Seto has 2798 ATK and 3667 REC. Her REC would be 40,337 (3667*11 because Libera gives 10% less REC than Paris) before any other buffs. Her ATK would be (with LS, Sphere, OD, Ultor's SBB, Elgif, and items) 2798*9.4=26301. 40337*1.5=60506+26301='86,807 ATK.' Conclusion At this time, there is not a BB/SBB that converts any stat into REC, so this is the end of this test for now. I will do various tests eventually to see exactly how REC affects HC efficacy and healing, but once I do I will mention something about what you can do with 40,000+ REC (other than having a huge number and converting it into ATK or DEF.) I will update this blog as new units/spheres/buffs are released or if somebody corrects me for being wrong on something. Like this? Hate this? I have now successfully completed all of the max stat tests (although ATK and DEF are in construction right now.) If you enjoyed this blog, feel free to check out my other ones! Category:Blog posts